The present invention relates generally to an apparatus and method for protecting building occupants from injury caused by flying debris from an explosion or the like. More particularly, it relates to such an apparatus and method wherein a gas generator is used to deploy a protective barrier such as an air bag or the like.
Terrorist bomb attacks provide a demonstrable need for increased protection for building occupants from the debris hazards generated by the blast. Loss of life in such attacks is caused mainly by the debris hazard generated by the blast (i.e., debris from the breakup of the windows, cladding, and ceiling and room fixtures. While debris hazards can be mitigated by the use of increased standoff, airblast barriers, stronger cladding and windows, and window coatings, such devices merely reduce but do not totally eliminate the personnel injury and, in many cases, are difficult and/or expensive to install.
Accordingly, a need has arisen for a simple and effective protection system that provides a "last line of defense" for the occupants of a building subjected to an explosion and prevents or significantly reduces injury to the occupants. The protection apparatus and method of the present invention fills this need and is not subject to any of the disadvantages of previously used systems.